The Clueless One
by Cheeno
Summary: May might be dense when it comes to romance, but Ash is the king of clueless, not able to recognize love when it stares him in the eye. How can any normal, functioning teen be that ignorant? Lets brave the waves, and do a deep dive into his thoughts. Slight Pokeshipping. One-shot.


So this is a new one-shot, in Ash's POV. I got the idea a couple of days ago, and I'm quite happy with the results.

If you wonder, this is the episodes I've used for my story (you don't neet to see them to read this): 'Three Sides to Every Story', 'Hold the Phione', 'Setting the World on its Buneary', 'Odd Pokémon Out!', 'Misty Meets Her Match' and 'Bye Bye Butterfree'.

Too many people just read a story without reviewing afterwards. But if you have any opinions at all, please share them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

 **The Clueless One**

They tell me I am dense. Sometimes they will roll their eyes, or face palm when I give them my perfectly reasonable and innoccent, slightly confused comments. Even Pikachu will give me the look: 'You are an idiot.'

We have just entered a field of berry trees. Piplup reaches out for a Tamato Berry when the tail of a Marill smacks him away. Piplup takes one look at the other pokemon, and the oddest thing happens. He stumbles around in circles with a flushed face, as if he got a fever, while his eyes are all dreamy.

"It seems to me we could have a case of pokemon caring for each other." Brock declares with a knowing smile.

"Piplup, is that true?" Dawn says as she leans over to better look at her partner, slightly concerned. Piplup wanders further into his faraway state of mind as Marill tilts its head

I have to ask. "But pokemon like each other all the time. I don't get it. What's the big deal?" My face is all confusion. Dawn and Pikachu shares a glance full of condescending amusement.

We had this... situation a while ago. A Phione challenged Pikachu to a battle, and whoever won would have the rights to Buneary. We were all surprised, but Dawn and Brock looked excited, she was squealing something about 'so romantic', while he exclaimed; 'a troubled soul searching for love – I totally understand!'. I could only express an overwhelming and perhaps noisy astonishment.

Since we met Dawn's Buneary, there have been some tension in our group. Brock and Dawn observed how Buneary has a crush on Pikachu, seeing how she always acts strange around my buddy, and refuses to battle against him. Pikachu feels awkward each time Buneary attempts to cuddle with him. As a trainer, how can I solve such a situation?

My Grovyle had a fever prior to evolving. He was healed by a Meganium, but when he woke up, his twig bloomed and he looked like he was burning up. When he evolved into a Sceptile, all his attacks suddenly failed, and we had a hard time getting him back in the game.

My journeys with May was one big romance stretched out seemingly forever. Come on, who would get roses repeatedly over such a long period without understanding the meaning behind them? Must have been hard for Drew, crushing on someone that dense. But that's May for you. Then again, it might have been her way of protecting her own feelings. Perhaps she was scared of getting hurt?

I have traveled with Brock through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. I have watched him woo every Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Contest MC's, and generally all females we met in between. I am probably the one person which have seen most of his romantic side, heard every pick-up line and observed all failed attempts at obtaining a girlfriend. I pity him, because he never learns. I hope that he will eventually get it.

When travelling through the Orange Islands I had a gym battle for my third badge against a trainer named Rudy. We didn't exactly go along well, in fact, he would spend all his time with Misty. From the first moment they met, after we had saved his little sister, he would give Misty flowers and dance with her. And she loved the attention. I felt somewhat abandoned, and annoyed. I felt like I was about to lose everything until Misty started yelling at me in the middle of the match, and when I knew she believed in me, I managed to win after all. I felt much better after that. When we left, Rudy told me I was very lucky. I didn't understand the meaning of his words back then.

My first experience with love was also the very first time I had to say goodbye to a friend. As I saw my Butterfree do the courtship dance to the pink female, I knew something would change forever. They flew into the sunset, together they would have tiny Caterpies and take care of each other. I was happy and at the same time it hurt, beauty and pain entwined.

I look at Piplup's besotted expression as he glances at Marill. I still wear the mask of confusion on my face. Fake it 'til you make it, you know? And I have certainly succeeded. It is all much easier this way. I avoid messy situations, because nobody gets attracted to someone that immature. And on the off-chance that someone falls for me, that person would have to be extremely persistent to not give up.

I didn't realize it before I said goodbye. I had to bid farewell to my sunset. She had no choice, and in a way, neither did I. We promised to see each other again, it was the best I could do.

I enjoy traveling, and I want to keep growing to become the best: A Pokemon Master. I could not tie her to me while I followed my dreams. That would have been too unfair to her, and would have made everything so much harder.

While I'm away, she will be free to follow the path her heart takes her.

I might have lost her when I come back for good. But at least I know I did the right thing, whatever happens. When I return for her, I can only hope that she still cares for me, like I love her. One day, I will be ready to settle down with Misty.


End file.
